Love is Tonight
by Ros The Elphe
Summary: With a smile, Kitty thought Puss was not simply his partner, or any other word that enhances their emotional commitment. He was so much more. The extension of her shadow, watching the full moon over the roofs of San Ricardo.


Squatting in her old and dusty chest, Kitty listened without effort -and with the rapid heart- beat of his purr just behind her shoulder. Too many times she had scratched her bed thinking of all those guys that don't remained, those guys always on the run, the outlaw with a fascinating and easy to meow.

Guys like him, in short.

The most surprising thing was that she was dividing the chest with a guy like him.

And she didn't mind at all.

To my friend Robin, 'cause it's her b-day. Happy birthday, Robin!

Puss licked gently her cheek, brushing her with his long mustache, but what made her tremble more than anything was his voice, deep and warm.

-Something bothering you, chica? -

Kitty wondered if it was worth lying to him. He was not-very-smart, certainly he would have believed her lies without problems.

-I'm okay- she just said, and in fact was true. Her voice trembled so violently that even a cactus would have thought she was lying.

She was happy, but she trembled. Perhaps because she knew it wouldn't last forever.

It was sweet. And unbearable.

Kitty felt protected and vulnerable at the same time, thinking that feeling of peace she felt would soon abandoned her.

-What's wrong?- Puss asked, after a long pause of silence, with guilty voice, and stepped back slightly from her.

Kitty thought he basically did not deserve to feel guilty.

Or maybe it was his fault, but damn he could look innocent.

-Tomorrow you will not be here, right? -

Puss sighed, so damn sincere, holding her paw white, soft and without claws.

-Kitty ... listen, I can't stay there, they're looking for me, if they find me, even you would be in trouble... and I can't afford it, forgive me, mi amor ... - Puss muttered, turning back.

There was a long silence, again. Nobody was so strong to support it.

Puss sighed again, about to get up and leave the room.

-Whatever you decide to do tomorrow, nothing prevents you from staying here, as nothing holds you in this bed- Kitty said.

It would be finished. Might as well enjoy that lovely warm to the last moment.

She would like to stay awake, listening to his breath, and pretend to sleep while he was preparing to leave.

But she thought Puss wouldn't retained.

Kitty already imagined the cold without his caresses, and the silence in her bed when he was going away, to leave her alone with her thoughts.

When she heard him crouch behind her, Kitty felt her stomach get hot, while Puss rubbing his nose affectionately on her cheek. It was a wonderful feeling of warmth.

-Why did you stayed? - She asked after a while, unable to resist him and heard his purr.

-I couldn't leave you alone, my señorita- and they went back to sleep as if nothing had happened.

Probably she would have to open her eyes and accept reality, instead of continuing to pretend to sleep.

Kitty counted to three. Then she opened one eye.

In the pale glow of early morning the only thing she could look was a pair of leather boots thrown carelessly into a corner.

She opened both eyes, sure that the view of the same deceiving.

There were two boots trimmed with red. His boots.

She sat up, confused, and when she turned with a bit of courage behind her, she saw Puss still asleep that he sought with his paw, looking for a hug.

He was funny and sweet; Puss was only a cat -a bad cat- very desperate for pampering. And that didn't make him less dangerous.

-Why you are here now? -

Puss yawned listlessly, rubbing his eyes and nose, without moving.

-Good morning, señorita ... - he murmured, with his deep voice, not without a brave smile.

-But you didn't leave? - Kitty said, annoyed.

-I said tomorrow- Puss said, stretching and nestling in the warmth of their bed. Lazy like a cat, of course.

-Tomorrow of yesterday is today, stupid! -

He dragged himself slowly in front of her, rubbing his nose against her cheek, making harmless, causing them to fuse.

-Stop- she objected, frank.

-You can't just say "Hi, I'm glad to see you, mi corazon"? - Puss whispered in her ear, looking for her with his tail.

-Maybe this isn't what I want to tell you- Kitty said, ignoring him, but even refusing his attentions. He was a good seducer.

Maybe not so good.

-You know, it's the first time I wake up with somebody. Maybe we'll do that others time. What do you think, mi amor? -

-I dare not even imagine-

Puss laughed, clutching her paw. -You have really soft paws, you know -

-Stop! Now!- Kitty screamed, grabbing Puss's hat -abandoned for some reason on the floor- and beating that on his head. Puss put it round his head, calmly, leaving the warmth of their chest, to retrieve the belt and the boots.

-I think you shouldn't come here anymore!-

Puss didn't answer immediately; he put his boots, and slowly turned around calmly, with a quiet smile and with messy mustache.

-I think instead I'll come back and you will let me go whenever I want. And you'll be happy and you can't do anything about it-

She looked at him with hatred, thinking how it was damn true. He lowered his gaze is pride, and turned back.

-I know you need me- he said finally, smiling fondly at the same time with sensuality.

She thought how Puss was beautiful, strong, lovable, and funny, with that mustache.

-You know, you should fix your mustache!- said Kitty, trying to stifle a giggle. He didn't change, smoothing his mustache with a claw, and sat down beside her, with an enigmatic smile on his face.

Puss kiss her on the cheek and -brushing her with his mustache and his breath- he whispered words in her ear that she would never hope to hear.

-Te quiero. And I'm happy I never love anyone before you- said Puss finally, and she was so impressed by these words that there was nothing to discuss.

Maybe she was jealous when he flirt with the others and with herself. And each time Puss returned from her she couldn't say no.

Maybe because she just didn't want it, 'cause she liked his attentions, his caresses, the sound of his purring just behind her ear.

Kitty liked to have company in the evening, when there was nobody in her thoughts, except him.

Even the gold had a color more intense when she stole along with him.

With a smile, she thought Puss was not simply his partner, or any other word that enhances their emotional commitment. He was so much more.

The extension of her shadow, watching the full moon over the roofs of San Ricardo.


End file.
